Dead or Alive?
by aRt1995
Summary: Shane Dawson is found dead in a marine's suit. Or is he really? That's what the NCIS team is tryng to find out when the undead they saw in person calls Shanaynay.   Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm a huge fan of NCIS, and my friend's a huge fan of Shane Dawson, so I decided to make this fanfic. The pairings are Tony and Ziva, McGee and Kate, Ducky and Jen, Gibbs and Abby, Shane and Shanaynay, S-Deezy and Paris, and Ned still doesn't have a girlfriend. Also, I messed with some of their ages and Kate never died. Chapter 1

No one ever thought it would come to this. Shanaynay was crying, Ned the Nerd was texting a bunch of sad and crying faces to everyone, and S-Deezy was trying to act tough, but a tear would still manage its way down his cheek every now and then. Paris was still drinking windex, so she didn't know what the hell was going on(she thought they were on sesame street). Shane's mom was a wreck. She was laughing so hard there were actually tears and she went all hysterical. When Aunt Hilda heard about it, she just said its about time that faggit died. Everyone thought it was suicide. Everyone, but Shanaynay. What no one could understand, though, is why Shane was wearing a military uniform.

**At NCIS Headquarters**

"Hey Gibbs, there's a report about a twenty-two year old named Shane Dawson. He was wearing a military uniform when he had been found dead," Ziva said as Gibbs had walked in with his usual cup of coffee. "Was he coming back home to visit?" Gibbs asked while getting geared up. "Um, no sir, he's not," Ziva replied. "Alright, gear up, lets go," Gibbs said.

**3 Hours After Shane's Death**

"I can't believe he's dead!" Shanaynay sobbed. "Well Shanaynay, there was nothing we could do. Shane commit suicide," Ned replied, thinking it would somehow comfort her. "No! It was not suicide! It couldn't have been, I wouldn't allow it!" Shanaynay screamed through tears. Everyone was afraid to say anything else to Shanaynay. Then unexpectedly, Shanaynay turned to Shane's mom and started shouting at her. "You! This is your fault! You were always so horrible to him, I bet that you did it yourself!" Once Shanay screamed that, she tackled Shane's mom down with all her might. Everyone was afraid of stopping her because they were all worried she would then beat them up instead. About 3 ounces of blood and a shit load of pain later, Shanaynay had stopped beating up Shane's mom and began to weep her eyes out again. S-Deezy, not knowing what else to do, had decided to rub her back and tell her comforting words to comfort her and prevent her from crying so hard she could barely manage to breathe.

"Shanaynay is it?" Asked Anthony Dinozzo (better known as Tony). "Mmmhm."Shanaynay managed through sobs. "How long have you known Shane, Shanaynay?" asked Gibbs. "I've known him for about eight years now." Shanaynay replied, trying to regain control of herself. Even though it was a very simple question, it had triggered an emotional breakdown for Shanaynay. She started to remember how her and Shane had met.

**Shanaynay's Memory of meeting Shane**

"Now Shanaynay, can you at least _try_ and stay out of trouble?" asked the patrol officer. "You want me to do what now?" asked Shanaynay, in a 'oh no you didn't' kind of tone. The patrol officer just sighed, said never mind, and walked back to his car. As the officer drove away, Shane and Ned the Nerd had just walked out of the school. _ooh danm, he's cute,_ thought Shanaynay. "I think I 'ought to introduce myself to him," Shanaynay whispered to herself. "Hey you, what your name is?" she asked him. "Oh, it's-" "Not you, nerd," Shanynay interrupted. "Me? Oh, my name's Shane," Shane replied. "Cute name, I guess. Not nearly as good as mine though," Shanaynay said, hoping that he would ask her what her name was. "And just what is your name?" Shane asked, a full-blown smile plastered on his face. "It's Shanaynay," Sha replied, trying not to show how happy she was about him asking her what her name is. "Shaynaynay, huh?" Shane asked. "Yeah, don't wear it out." she replied. "Wow, your guys' names are quite alike," Ned said randomly, noticing the relativity between the two's names. "Was I talking to you?" Shanaynay asked. "Umm, no…." Ned replied, feeling a little surprised and confused. "Are you being paid for stupidly noticeable things?" she asked. "No…" Ned replied. "Then why the hell are you still talking?" she said with a look of anger on her face. As a reply, Ned completely left after saying see ya to Shane. "Where were we?" asked Shanaynay in a somewhat flirty way.

**Present**

"Shanaynay? Are you okay?" Gibbs asked her warily, "You've been out for quite some time." "Oh, sorry," Shanaynay replied while wiping away her tears. "No need to apologize," Gibbs said to her as he handed her a tissue. "So how close were you with Shane, exactly?" he asked. "I am- oops, I mean I _was_ his best friend and his fiancé. We were about to get married in two weeks or so" Shanaynay was about to carry on, but she was crying too hard to talk anymore. "There there, you're gonna be okay," S-Deezy assured her. "And you are?" asked Kate. "I'm S-Deezy. Shane was my best friend. He even helped me get my girlfriend," replied S-Deezy with a face showing a fading smile as a fresh tear rolled down his cheek. "Ah, right. Was Shane ever in the military?" asked Gibbs, changing the subject back to more important matters: Shane's death. "No, he wasn't," replied Shane's mom who appeared out of nowhere, "and what brings you here?" "Oh hell no! You are NOT gonna _flirt_ with him!" Shanaynay yelled. "What's the harm, it's not like I'm going to keep him up _all_ night," replied Shane's mom, sure she was going to get him and that he liked her, " what do ya say, big boy?" Gibbs smiled and tried not to laugh. I mean _really_ tried not to, it took a lot of strength to not laugh at all. "Don't bother, he's taken," said Tony with a knowing smile. Immediately, Gibbs's smile vanished. "Ohhhhhh, what's her name?" Shanaynay asked, suddenly interested. Gibbs bean to sweat nervously and cleared his throat while loosening his collar. "A-a-a-anyway, um, uh…. You said he wasn't in the military?" Gibbs asked, trying to avoid the subject. "Yeah that's right, he wasn't," said Ned suddenly, " but you still haven't answered Shanaynay's question." "I don't have to," Gibbs replied rather quickly. Then suddenly, Shanaynay's phone began to ring. "Hello?" Shanaynay spoke as she answered her phone. "Shanaynay? It's me Shane."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Once Shanaynay heard Shane's voice, she dropped the phone in awe. "What? What is it?" Gibbs asked worried. Shanaynay felt like passing out. She had never imagined getting a phone call from her dead fiancée. I mean come on, the guy's dead for crying out loud! They even saw his dead body, completely soaked in his own blood! And did I mention he's dead? "It.. it.. it was… it was Shane… He… He called me," Shanaynay stuttered, feeling very lost and light-headed. "What? No, it couldn't have been, I mean, he's dead. You can't call someone if you're dead, it's just not possible, right?" S-Deezy asked. While everyone was questioning it, Gibbs walked right over to the dead body that everyone thought was Shane, and started taking photos. "McGee, I want you to trace that call. Dinozzo, you start getting this damn body bagged and tagged. And Ziva, Kate, you two start going around asking questions, and find out as much as you can," Gibbs ordered. "Yes boss," the agents responded as they went to go do what they were told to do. "Umm, excuse me, agent Gibbs? What exactly is going on?" Shanaynay asked, still a little shaken from the phone call she had received. "Well, this may sound a little, well a LOT, weird, but I don't think that is your fiancé, m'am. I think it was someone else," Gibbs responded, making Shanaynay feel very lost and confused. "What exactly are you saying," She asked him after a long pause. "I don't want to give you any false hope in case it is really him dead, but I honestly think he's still alive and that was him who called," the agent told Shanaynay. "Thank you, agent Gibbs," she said with a little hope that he was right. "Please, call me Jethro," Gibbs responded. Or should I say, Jethro J. Shanaynay started to like this man. He was very kind to her and made her feel comfortable. S-Deezy had been trying very hard to comfort her, but she just felt more comfortable with agent Gibbs. She didn't know why, but she sort of sensed a fatherish vibe coming from him, and it was sort of like he understood exactly what she was going through or worse.

**NCIS Headquarters**

"Abby, what on earth are you wearing?" asked Tony, trying not to picture Ziva in that outfit, but that wasn't working out too well. "It's a new dress I bought yesterday. You like it?" Abby was a wearing a bright red mini-dress that almost showed, it wasn't work appropriate unless she was wearing her lab coat over it. "He loves it, and so do I," McGee responded with a friendly smile, "and I'm sure Gibbs will too." Right on cue, Gibbs walked in with a whole stack of papers that they needed to see if it could help them with their case. "Hey Abs, I need you to-" Gibbs looked up at Abby and broke in mid-sentence and dropped all of the papers. "I, uh, um, sorry, I'll just, uh, pick these, uh, up," he stammered all sweaty and nervous. Tony was trying really hard not to laugh, while also not to feel too sorry for him. Tony was the only person who new of Gibb's secrets, along with McGee's. He knew that the boss was in love with Abby, and McGee was in love with Kate. There wasn't much of an age difference with Abby and Gibbs, there was only 3 years of a difference. McGee and Kate on the other hand, had a couple more years than that, and Kate was the older one. Kate was about 5 years older than McGee, who was about thirty-two. Tony had his own problems to worry about though. Unlike McGee and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva had confessed about their feelings and are now together. "Hey, uh, boss, you need some help with that?" Tony asked, trying to help him out, "I know how slippery that lotion is, hehe." Then they heard a snicker. To there surprise, it was Shane's fiancé, Shanaynay. "So this was the girl you was talkin 'bout," she said. "Huh?" they all wondered. "You know what I'm talkin 'bout, don't act dumb," Shanaynay replied with a smirk. Suddenly, Gibbs and Tony knew EXACTLY who she was talking about: Abby. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Then, Dr. Mallard, better known as Ducky, walked in with Palmer strolling behind him. "Ah, Jethro, there you are. I found that the body we have is- Jethro, why on earth are you on the-" Ducky stopped mid-sentence once he had seen what Abby was wearing. He then wore a knowing smile on his face. Gibbs finally spoke. "Oh shut up," he said a little irritated. "Here, let me help," Abby said as she reached down to grab some papers. However, when she bent down, it had been right in front of Gibbs. Gibbs jumped up and bolted straight out of the lab. "Did I do something?" Abby said a little sadly. "No Abigail, you didn't do anything wrong," Ducky said with a little giggle. "I'm gonna go find him if you don't mind," Shanaynay said out of nowhere. Her suddenly talking reminded everyone that she was there and that she was the fiancé of the undead guy. "No, go ahead," they all responded a little quietly. About half an hour later, Shanaynay found Gibbs sitting on the floor with his back against the wall with his eyes shut tight. "Hey," Shanaynay said as she sat down next to him with her knees tucked tight to her chest. Gibbs opened his eyes and glanced at her, remaining silent. "You know, I think you should tell her how you feel," Shanaynay said as Gibbs just looked at her, "I mean, you might never get another chance to tell them. Life is short, and if you don't tell her soon, you might never get another chance." Once she said that, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. After about two whole minutes of sitting in silence, Gibbs spoke. "I can't tell her. I mean, what if it's just one sided? We would probably lose our relationship completely." "Trust me, you won't. I can just tell, it ain't one sided, honey. Just why do you think she wore that dress in the first place?" Shanaynay reassured him. "Know what, you're right," he said as he stood up, "I'm gonna tell her exactly how I feel." "Good for you!" Shanaynay said as she jokingly punched him in his shoulder. Gibbs strolled into Abby's lab. Once he saw her though, he tried to turn around and walk out, but Shanaynay turned him around, said "Get in there" and shoved him towards her. "Oh hey Gibbs," Abby said once she saw him. Gibbs started sweating a shit load from nervousness. "Uh, hey Abs. Um, I uh, um, oh god, how do I say this. Um, Abby, there's something I wanted to tell you for a while now," he managed. "What's up?" Abby asked curiously and nervous both at once. She also started to become a little worried as well. "Okay, I'm just gonna come out with it already. Abby, I love you," Gibbs confessed, afraid of how Abby might respond. There was a long moment of silence in the lab. Then suddenly, Abby grabbed Gibbs by the neck, and they shared a passionate kiss that lasted until they absolutely needed air. "I love you too, Gibbs," Abby gasped. "Call me Leroy," Gibbs said as he pulled her into another kiss. _My work here is done_, thought Shanaynay. Then, Shanaynay's phone began to ring. It was Shane's number! Immediately, Shanaynay shouted, "It's Shane! Shane's calling me again!" Once she shouted that, all the agents came running over, wondering why Abby and Gibbs were gasping and had some makeup smeared on their lips. Shanaynay answered her phone a little afraid if it was not her Shane. "Hello?" Shanaynay answered. "Hey Shanaynay, I can't talk very long. I just want you to know that I'm at the- ahhhhhhhhhh! No, please don't!" That was the end of the phone call. Everyone just stood there, dumbfounded. Then, Gibbs began to bark orders and they were on the computers searching for answers. "Do you think it's really him?" Shanaynay asked hopefully with a little fear in her voice. "That's what we're trying to find out. Why don't you go home and get some rest, we'll be trying our best to find out what the hell is going on," Tony reassured her. "Thanks D. Is it aight if I call u dat? Your last name dos start with a d, don't it?" Shanaynay asked. "Uh, yeah, sure. Go right ahead," Tony answered, not knowing what else to say. "Tell the big man I'm leavin, I don't want nobody to worry," Shanaynay said as she exited the building. Tony waved goodbye to her and got straight back to work. Once Gibbs had entered, Tony had told him that Shanaynay had left. Once he told him that, he realized something. "Hey boss, where is everyone?" Tony asked, a little concerned. Not very much about McGee and Kate, but very much about Ziva. "They're all down in the lab with Abby," replied Gibbs without looking up at Tony what so ever. When Tony relaxed, he realized something about Gibbs was off. "Um, boss? Are you wearing….lipstick?" Tony asked, remembering that he had some on his lips earlier as well. "Wha- oh. Danmit, I thought I got it all," Gibbs responded with a hint of anger. The fact that Gibbs KNEW he had lipstick on made Tony feel very lost along with curiosity. _Wait a minute, isn't that Abby's lipstick? It is, it is Abby's lipstick!_ Tony thought. Once this realization ran through his head, Tony couldn't stop smiling. "What?" Gibbs asked after a few minutes of Tony just staring at him and smiling a dumb grin. "It's about time, boss. I'm happy for you two, though," Tony said as he stood up, stretched, and walked out of the bullpen to see Ziva.

**Shanaynay's House**

Shanaynay couldn't stop crying. All she could think about was Shane. Which is understandable, considering the fact that they were going to get married for cryin out loud! Then came the memories.

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, the 3rd chapter will probably take a while. It'll have many memories of Shane from everyone, even some of the NCIS characters who've seen him before. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I mostly leaned on the NCIS side in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will mainly lean on Shane Dawson, while the rest of the story should be an equal amount of stuff for both shows. Hope you enjoyed! J


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**author's note:**** hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been able to write. But now that my computer is fixed and I have internet again, I will continue. Oh, and I don't have too much drama or anything in this story, for now, but when I am only focusing on one show I will. And thank you all so much for the reviews, I absolutely love what you all have to say! Hope you all enjoy! Remember, this chapter is all memories! Note: **_**Ned**_ **means Ned. I picked it in this font cuz I thought it looked deadly ****J**** Enjoy!**

_**Shanaynay **_

"Shanaynay, over here!" Shane hollered. Shanaynay couldn't here him, for she was too lost in the scene before her. There were two of her friends, S-Deezy and Paris Hilton, on a date. She thought she'd never see the day. "Shanaynay? What are you doing?" called Shane with a quizzical look on his face as he approached. Shanaynay broke out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Let's go," She replied. They were finally going on a date. _He asked me just last night, and I STILL can't believe it!_ Shanaynay thought to herself as a smile creeped up on her face. Chinese food, one of Shanaynay's favorites. Then again, Shanaynay will love anything if she eats it with Shane. Well, almost anything anyway. "Shanaynay, you look great," Shane complimented her. _Oh my god, he called me.. Wait a sec, just great? Oh he did NOT just give me one of the lowest graded compliments on my looks!_ Shanaynay thought. "Just great?" She cried in horror. "I'm sorry," Shane replied calmly, "I meant to say you look extremely beautiful, gorgeous." _Now that's more like it, _She thought to herself as a blush filled her cheeks. "You ain't that bad yourself," Shanaynay said with a wink. "How bout we go back to my place?" suggested Shane in a sexy tone. "Now you're talkin my language," replied shanaynay as they both paid the check (Shane paid) and headed towards Shane's place.

_**S-Deezy**_

"Now this is how you live," S-Deezy thought aloud. "Sure is, man," said Shane in response. They were both hanging out at Shane's house on the balcony near the pool. They were sitting on a luxury pool chair and drinking some quality beer that was a 'get the hell out of my house' gift to Shane from his mother.

"Well, are you sure this is what you want?" S-Deezy asked his best friend. Shane was planning on asking Shanaynay to marry him, and he wanted to let his friends now before he did. "Yeah, I am. I'm crazy about her, S-Deezy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Shane replied with complete honesty and love glimmering in his eyes. _I'm so proud of him, I just hope she doesn't break his heart,_ thought S-Deezy. "Well then, congrats, man," S-Deezy responded happily with a grin and the two banged their glasses together. For the next few hours the two sat in relaxing peace.

_**Ned**_

"Oh, hello Shane, came to tell me about your engagement?" Ned said coolly. "Uh… Yeah, um, how did you already know?" asked Shane curiously. "Does it matter?" Ned spat. "No, no, I was just curious I guess," Shane replied, taken aback. _Oh god, why does she love HIM? _Ned wondered with hate. _And to think we were ever friends,_ Ned thought with rage building up inside him.

"Well, yeah…. Are you gonna come to the wedding?" Shane asked him while putting an invitation down on the coffee table. "Why would I want to come to YOUR wedding?" Ned screamed, outraged. "Wha- I thought you would want to come to my wedding cuz you're supposed to be my best friend," Shane said in complete confusion, "What's goin on?"

"What's goin on, what's goin on, I'll tell you what's goin on! I fucking hate you Shane, and you sure as hell ain't my fucking friend!" Ned screamed, leaving Shane stunned. "YYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ned screamed as he tackled Shane down to the ground. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you asswhole!" Ned screamed as he threw a punch Shane's way. His fist got Shane right in the eye, leaving a black eye in it's wake. Ned took Shane by the arm and flipped him over the back and right into the coffee table. Right when Ned bent down to pick Shane up to throw him again, Shane shot his foot up right into Ned's face. "What the hell is your problem?" Shane screamed in confused anger. "My problem? What's YOUR problem?" Ned responded, so mad he had a look in his eyes that people have right before they kill somebody.

_**Shanaynay**_

"Oh my god, Shane, are you okay? Man, we should've never tried to build a bunk bed like in Step Brothers!" Shanaynay cried. The idiots tried the same stunt from Stepbrothers, which is making two twin beds into a bunk bed with hockey sticks, duct tape, a power tool, and some wooden planks. Trust me, it never works. "Ow, ow, Shanaynay, it hurts!" Shane screamed in pain. "Yeah, yeah, try and keep it down. The neighbors might hear and think we're weird or something," Shanaynay whispered. "Wha- Are you honestly worried about what the fucking neighbors think? For god's sake, Shanaynay, I have a twin bed pinning me down to the floor! Now can you please help me?" Shane cried. "What, now?" Shanaynay asked. "Yes now!" Shane shouted. "Yeah well, I would but, you see, I just got my nails done and-" Shane cut Shanaynay off, "Shanaynay!" "Oh, alright, alright, I'll call the paramedics," Shanaynay sighed as she got up to go to the phone.

_**Aunt Hilda**_

"Why do I have to sit in the back while the dog sits up front?" Shane asked with a hint of annoyance. "Because only non-emo and straight people can sit up here. And considering that you're neither, you have to sit in the back," responded Aunt Hilda. Aunt Hilda was stuck watching Shane (this is a memory of when Shane was still 16 almost 17) and she wanted to check out this new liquor store, so she brought Shane along. Shane sat in the back with his arms crossed and an attitude. _Maybe I was a little too harsh,_ she thought to herself. "Why can't you ever treat me like a human being?" Shane asked quietly so that Aunt Hilda barely heard him. She pretended she never did. After several hours, they pulled into a huge building with a sign saying 'liquor' in red. "We're here," Aunt Hilda said turning her head slightly to glance at Shane. Whoopee," Shane responded as he unfastened his seatbelt.

_**Abby**_

_I can NOT believe I'm going to check out a liquor store for Tony, _Abby thought to herself as she approached the new liquor store. Tony was like a younger brother to her. Always protecting her, making sure she's okay, and all those other brotherly stuff. Unless of course Ziva was aroundJ. "Aunt Hilda! Aunt Hilda! Aunt Hilda?" Abby heard Shane calling. "Are you looking for someone?" Abby asked him.

"Uh, yeah my aunt. She probably paid already so she might be waiting outside," Shane replied a little startled. "You shouldn't go out there on your own," Abby replied, a little worried for what might happen. "I think I'll be fine. Thanks anyway, though," Shane said with a smile. After several minutes, Shane burst through the doors again and shouted, "I can't believe this! Aunt Hilda left without me and I have no idea how the hell to get back home!" Abby felt bad for him and worried of what might happen to a teenage boy out on his own with no idea on how to get home.

Abby ended up bringing Shane to NCIS headquarters with her. "Yes, Tony, they have your brand of scotch," Abby told Tony with a roll of her eyes. "How bout my kind of wine?" asked Tony. "What kind of liquor store doesn't have red wine, Tony?" Abby responded. "You'll be surprised," Shane said suddenly form behind. "Who's that, Abs?" Tony asked. "Yes Abby, who is she?" Ziva asked as well. "You guys, this is Shane. His aunt left him at that new liquor store and he doesn't live around here so he doesn't know how to get back home," Abby answered. "Hey," Shane said with a little wave of a hand in greeting. "Hey," the two replied in the same manner.

Right then Gibbs walked in with a coffee and a caf-pow. "Oh, hey Gibbs! I want you to meet someone," Abby called to him. Gibbs set his coffee down on his desk and placed the caf-pow right into Abby's hand._ Oh god, I can feel his breath on my skin,_ Abby thought to herself. "Alright Abs, who d'ya want me to meet?" Gibbs asked her with that smile on his face she loved so much. "Oh um, right. Gibbs, this is Shane. His aunt left him at that new liquor store and he's not from around here so he doesn't know how to get home," Abby responded. A few moments of silence passed before Gibbs said something, and it was directed at Shane.

"Your aunt sounds like a bitch," Gibbs said at last. "Yeah, she usually is," Shane responded. "Well, I guess you can stay at NCIS until we can get you home," Gibbs told him. "Um, excuse me but I think that is my decision to make not yours, Agent Gibbs," Jenny said from the stairs to MTAC. This got a snort from special agent Tony Dinozzo. "Like that ever stopped him," laughed Tony, which was followed by a slap to the back of his head. "Fine, he can stay at NCIS, but only until we can get him home," Jenny surrendered as she headed toward the elevator. "How much you wanna bet she's going up to see Ducky?" Tony whispered over to Ziva. "Okay Shane, where you wanna go first?" Abby asked him.

**3 Hours Later**

_**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**_

_Caf-pow, check. Loud music on, check. And now to sneak up on her,_ the special agent thought to himself as he entered the lab in silence. He wasn't completely sure why, but he absolutely loved to sneak up on Abby. But right before he was able to sneak up on his favorite forensic scientist, Shane spotted him. "Hello agent Gibbs," Shane said to him with the wave of a hand. Abby spun in surprise to see Gibbs standing there still in a perfect position to spook her, but now it looked just plain silly. Seeing him in this pose, Abby's mouth formed into a huge grin. "You were about to sneak up on me, weren't you?" She said whilst pointing at him. _Well there goes my fun of the day,_ Gibbs thought to himself. "Is this a normal thing or something?" Shane asked. "Gibbs is always sneaking up on me. But it's okay, because he gives me a caf-pow after," Abby said with a little smile. "God I love that smile," Gibbs accidentally said aloud. Once he realized what he'd done, a small blush immediately filled his face. "What did you say?" Abby said, having not caught what he said. "Oh, uh, nothing," Gibbs answered her, nervously ruffling his hair. As Gibbs glanced over at Shane, he realized he was smiling. _Oh Damn, he heard,_ Gibbs worried to himself. "Hey agent Gibbs, can you take me to see autopsy?" Shane asked him suddenly.

Once they reached the elevator, Shane spoke up. "How long have you been in love with her?" Shane asked casually. "Wha- I don't" Gibbs began, but stopped once he saw Shane's unconvinced facial expression. There was a moment of awkward silence filling the elevator for several seconds. Then Gibbs spoke. "Ever since I met her," Gibbs whispered softly, having a sudden interest in his shoes. "How come you never told her?" Shane asked him questioningly. This question, however, went unanswered as Gibbs just stared at his shoes.

Once the elevator doors opened, the duo walked out as Shane heard Gibbs silently say "thank god" to himself under his breath. "Hey Duck," Gibbs spoke to the medical examiner who was his best friend. "Ah, there you are Jethro. I was just about to call you down here. It seems that this poor man was tortured and suffered a long and painful death. The drink he had at the bar happened to be poisoned when he was in the bathroom. That reminds me of a time when a friend and I," Ducky rambled on, but Gibbs was paying him no mind. He was too busy with his thoughts.

"Um, excuse me doctor, but what the fuck is this for?" Shane asked suddenly, pointing to a tool on the autopsy bay. "Ah, that is a hagedorn needle which I use to sew the body up once I have finished the examination," Ducky informed him. "Huh," Shane said, "interesting. Well what do you need a bread knife for?" "I use the bread knife to shave slices off the organs so I can examine them more closely," Ducky answered him. "Ah, I see," Shane said, putting the knife down and wiping his hand on his arm. Ducky let out a little chuckle. "I sterilize them after each use," Ducky reassured him. "That all you wanted to tell me, Duck?" Gibbs asked him. "Ah yes, Jethro, you may go now if you'd like," Ducky told him. Once this was said, Gibbs turned on his heel to go back to the bullpen. Shane decided he wanted to stay in autopsy a while longer. Once in the elevator, Gibbs pressed the down button to the lab without thinking about it.

**Nightfall**

_**Shane's mom**_

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked him once he entered the house. Shane just gave her the death glare he learned from Gibbs and went upstairs to his room. Then she went to the phone to call Aunt Hilda. "Hey Hilda, do you know where my son was today ever since you took him to the liquor store?" His mom asked her. "Oh shit, I knew I forgot something there!" Aunt Hilda responded after several seconds of thinking. "YOU WHAT?" Shane's mother screamed at her through the phone. She didn't even give her a chance to utter a single sound after. She hung the phone up so fast that I swear to god there was fire coming from it. She was pist off. "Shane, get your ass down here," his mother called.

"What?" He spat. "Why didn't you call for me to pick you up?" she asked him. She could see the rage building up in him. "I did. Five times every hour. Where the hell were you?" He yelled, "I'm goin upstairs!" _Oh well, no one can't say I didn't try to be a mom. Although I must say it's just not me, _she thought to herself before going back to watching porn on her TV.

**The Next Day**

_**Ned**_

Dear Ned,

I am getting married tomorrow and would love for you to come. Her name is Shanaynay, and the wedding is about two months from now. It's formal attire and will be an outdoor wedding and will be hosted at noon. The directions to the wedding are written on the back. I hope you can come!

Sincerely,

Shane

_Shanaynay? She's the one he's marrying? What have I done?_ Ned thought to himself in horror. The whole time he thought Shane was the one marrying the girl he loved, when he was with Shanaynay the whole time_! I wish I actually tried to at least prove he was dating her or not, _Ned thought to himself. After a minute of thinking, he called Shane up. As he expected, there was no answer.

After five more tries, he finally gave up and went back to screaming at himself in his head. Then the phone rang. "Shane, is that you?" Ned asked hopefully. "Yeah, it is," Shane responded with a hint of fear and confusion in his voice, along with hurt. "Look Shane, I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant it. I thought you were with someone else so I thought you were betraying me. I'm so sorry Shane," Ned cried. Shane instantly forgave him. They were best friends after all.

_**Shanaynay**_

To whoever reads this,

I have had my heart broken and my soul crushed. My dreams dead and hopes shattered. So my only question remains: Why go on? There is nothing left for me in this lifetime any longer. All that's left is the cruelty of people teasing me, never backing off, and going too far. Much too far. Everyone is always talking about death, but don't quite understand it. Sometimes death can be a way of escaping from one hell to another. But it seems to me I will just end up there anyway, so why not do it sooner?

Shanaynay had found a suicide with blood on the bottom of the paper and on Shane's pillow. "What the-" Shanaynay breathed out after reading it several times. "This isn't Shane's handwriting, it's mine!" Shanaynay exclaimed in complete shock.

**Author's Note:****Gotta love cliffhangers! No? Oh well! Oh yeah, I forgot, NCIS, Shane Dawson and shit doesn't belong to me and most likely never will. Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Sadly there's school so it will probably take me longer to post, but I will try to do it fast, I promise! Hugs for all!**


End file.
